Me, Obsessed? No!
by Dual Sword Chick
Summary: Sora is obsessed with the anime Bleach, and has a hard time admitting it. Let's see if Riku can help Sora realize he has a Bleach problem, and a really big one. First story, read and review please :3 might be OOC haha. no yaoi although i do enjoy that xD


**My first story hehe :3 I hope you enjoy it! Criticism, comments, reviews would be loveeee.  
Disclaimer: Kingdom heart characters like Sora and Riku are not mine. Square Enix bitches!  
second. Bleach things are not mine either. Tite kubo!  
Anyways enjoy  
Current music playing: Cute is what we aim for - Curse of curves. ROFL in case you were wondering?**

* * *

Sora had a really huge obsession with the anime Bleach. When I say huge, I mean he has an extremely big obsession over Bleach.

Riku hated the fact that Sora got so obsessed with Bleach. Everytime he'd come over, Sora would be on the computer talking on Bleach forums or reading one of the 33 – soon to be 24 – manga volumes he bought and now owns. Riku has never had a conversation with Sora that involved Bleach. Every since Sora has watched Bleach, he became more distant from Riku. Riku hated that. Sora was his best friend, and Bleach was taking over his life. If anyone was going to have control over Sora's life, it should be his best friend. Riku thought long and hard about this, and it's time he had a talk with Sora.

"SORA." Riku shouted from across the field, as they had just gotten out of school and were well on their way home.

"Hey Riku!" Sora shouted back as he gave a quick, small wave down to the white-ish haired boy who was now catching up to him. "What's up?"

Riku had finally caught up with Sora, now panting from running all the way across the other side of the school to meet up with Sora. "Nothing, just extremely tired, you?"

"Well, I just finished watching the latest update for Bleach-"

"You were watching Bleach at school?"

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

Riku slapped himself on the forehead. Great, not only does his best friend watch Bleach at home, but he watches Bleach at school too. He cursed that fact under his breath, but continued on the conversation with Sora.

"Nothing… Well anyways. We need to talk."

"Are you going to break up with me?" Sora laughed.

"I'm being serious, Sora." Riku stated as serious as he could.  
"Alright, alright. So what are you thinking about Riku? What could you possibly need to talk to me about?" The brown haired boy continued to walk, hands folded behind his head. His bag, which was designed in Sora's favor with a big Chinese/Japanese ten on it, signifying that that was his favorite division in the Soul Society of Bleach, was now being worn at the front, instead of the back. Sora always thought that the bag being in the front would be more inconvenient, because it made life easier when getting stuff out.  
"Let's talk about this somewhere in private, how about over at my house." Riku said as he walked along, his bag slung (is this a word ? ROFL not sure.) over one shoulder.  
"Is it really that important?" Sora questioned, curiosity taking effect slowly.  
"Yes. It has to do with how we don't spend enough time together anymore!" Riku shouted.  
"Another day, another problem." Sora stated.  
"Riku, if this is about how I never invited you to come over yesterday, it's because I was busy! I told you that already!" Sora shouted right back at Riku.

"NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT YESTERDAY. But thanks to your busy-ness yesterday, I was stuck at home bored." Riku muttered while crossing his arms.

"Sorry!" Sora said, scratching the back of his head, one of those anime sweat drops forming.

They walked the rest of the way back to Riku's house, Sora pushing Riku into a tree on their way back by accident so Riku pushed Sora onto the road, while a car was coming by. Sora almost was run over, until the car stopped, tires screeching so loud Riku almost fell on the floor covering his ears. The guy in the car started cussing at Sora saying, "FUCK! KIDS THESE DAYS SHOULD LEARN TO WATCH BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING. Geez", along with some other bad words he muttered quietly as he drove away, so quiet, that Sora couldn't catch what he was saying, but judging by the angry face, the words weren't very… pretty.  
Sora felt the need to apologize, but after being cussed at, he felt the need to throw a rock at the guy's car. Riku was now letting go of his ears, dying of laughter at what he just witnessed. Sora stomped back to Riku and punched his best friend in the arm.

"YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED YOU BASTARD!"  
"Woah Sora. Languageeeee." Riku said, dragging the word.

-

They had finally arrived at Riku's house, Sora bitching about what just happened. Riku just went blahblahblah in his head, and rolled his eyes. Riku grabbed out his house keys from the pockets of his pants almost forgot how to spell pants there ROFL and shoved it into the doorknob. He turned it to the right and opened the door. Sora quickly took off his shoes and ran inside of the all too familiar house, and up to Riku's room. Riku shortly followed, and watched as his best friend jumped onto of his bed, on his pillow, where he sleeps at night, and pushed Sora off.

"SORA, I'M BEING SERIOUS! We need to have a discussion about this." Riku sighed as he sat down on his chair.

"Ohkay, why do you think I'm not spending enough time with you?!" Sora said, lying on Riku's bed turning on his Ps2.  
"It's because of your 'obsession'" Riku stated firmly.

"You make it sound like I'm taking drugs or something. How about a nice explanation on what my 'obsession' is", Sora said, making air quotes on the word obsession.

"Bleach."

"Bleach?"

"Yea, that's your obsession. You have cut down our hanging out time to go do something Bleach related."

"I'm not obsessed with Bleach."

"I knew you would say that. So I have composed a list of a number of things you do to realize that you are, infact, obsessed with Bleach."

Sora sat in silence, while pressing buttons of the controller.

"So is this like an intervention or something to get me outta Bleach, cause no way in hell am I going off Bleach." Sora stated, serious and firm.

"I never said I wanted you to go off Bleach… just let Bleach not take over your life!"  
"It's not taking over my life!"  
"Yes it is! What are you playing right now Sora?"

Silence.

"Bleach blade battlers 2nd."  
"I thought so."

"Well you have no other interesting games!" Sora said as he randomly pressed buttons on the controller, like he was going to kill the controller.

"Chillax on my controller! And I so have good games. I have a fucking Xbox 360, a Ps3, and a PSP and you choose my ps2? You could've atleast DDRed or something, but no you Bleach. And you think you don't have an obsession." Riku shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine, if you can prove I'm obsessed I'll lay off Bleach and hang out with you again, even though I'm not obsessed with Bleach and I do hang out with you already!"  
"Serious, if I can prove to you that you are obsessed with Bleach, you'll lay off it?" Riku asked, surprised.

"Let's hear your list, pretty boy."

* * *

**I wonder whats going to be on the list! Well stick tune to find out.  
Dual sword chick, Out!**


End file.
